forestestatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Maintenance
Advice See also: Home Remodeling Contractors HomeConnections of Washington, DC This website is a central location for local contractors for a variety of home maintenance and improvement projects. You can enter in information about your project and get back multiple quotes. washington-dc.homeconnections.comhttp://washington-dc.homeconnections.com/ Duct Cleaning Definitely made a difference in both dust accumulation and the amount of air flowing out of the vents. Several rooms had little to no air flowing from the vents before the cleaning and are now blowing strong. The tech showed us what came out and my wife and I were both aghast at the 40 gallon drum full of dust and dirt. If you get the vents cleaned, change your air filters about a week later. Heat Pumps In the Winter, don't forget to shovel the snow off it before you use it. Insulation Do-It-Yourself With the kind assistance of a neighbor, I blew in my own cellulose insulation (fire-retardent treated newspaper shredding). Very green, Home Depot sells it, and a day's use of the blower to do the installation is included in the price. It was kinda fun, like my very own personal blizzard in our attic! Recommended Vendors Appliance Repair Jeff's Appliance Service | 11104 Cherry Hill Rd | Beltsville, MD | (301) 937-6003 +++++Repaired fridge for a reasonable price and provided free advice on the dishwasher on the same visit; also services washers/dryers. *Highly* recommended in Washington Checkbook.(originally posted to FE listserve, Jan. 2010) Duct Cleaning Potomac Services | (703)444-5155 | www.potomacservices.nethttp://www.potomacservices.net/ 1 Customer Recommendation(s) We've used Potomac Services to clean our chimney and our air ducts. They did a great job on both. Techs that came out were very courteous and professional and went extra steps to keep the house clean (took off boots, vacuumed any mess). They charged about $150 for chimney (1 hour) and about $300 for air ducts (5 hours) depending on the size of the house, but I think they have coupons/discounts on their website. 7/13/2010 Electricians See Home Remodeling Gutter Cleaning Dave's Lawn Service/DNA Tree Service 23513 Pocahontas Drive | Laytonsville, MD 20882 | (301) 482-2626 | www.dnatreeservice.comhttp://www.dnatreeservice.com Larry Tyler See under Handymen below. Handymen Antonio Barzola | (301) 949-6935 | (240) 505-7234 Maximino Joya | Contact: Ena Waters (Daughter) | (301) 351-4972 Marc Sauro | (301) 758-8426 Suburban Handyman Services | Cale Lewis | 10016 Woodland Drive | Silver Spring, MD 20902 | (301) 681-2686 Larry Tyler | (301) 370-217 1 Customer recommendation(s) When my gutter fell down after the first snowfall back in December, it was replaced very efficiently (and economically) by Larry Tyler. I think he can handle most types of gutter repairs. He does work for local real estate agents too. Heating and Air Conditioning Mindte AC | Rockville, MD | (301)424-8786 1 Customer recommendation(s) I just had a very good experience with Mindte AC in Rockville. They came on the day that I called and the guy was great. My experience was very positive. Mention to them that you got their name from Bill Glasser, who shared the info on the neighborhood listserve. Argent 1 Customer recommendation(s) I recently had our full HVAC system replaced by Argent. They also replaced our HVAC in our condo in DC about a year and a half ago. They tend to charge more than others, but I'm happy with their knowledge, the quality of their service, and their willingness to get the job done right (even if it requires a little extra time). Although we were able to get them out to our house in one day to assess the situation, it took another week before they could start the job -- so, we were out of A/C for a total of 8 or 10 days. In the middle of record-breaking heat and humidity, when A/C systems are biting the dust left and right, I think I'd actually be suspicious of any HVAC company that has the capacity to start a job like this "tomorrow." Same reason why I'm suspicious of eating in a restaurant that's empty during the dinner rush. 2010-07-22 Insulation A C & R Insulation Company | 301-937-4710 They also work with a lot of contractors. Accurate Insulation, LLC | Dave Burgess | (301) 627-6506 Office | (301) 536-2136 Cell | 1 Customer Recommendation(s) On the advice of a neighbor, we used Accurate Insulation to blow in cellulose, and it was honestly one of the best home improvement experiences we've had. We worked with Dave Burgess who was just the nicest, most helpful rep. He went through all the different options to improve our efficiency without ever being pushy or condescending. Highly highly recommend this company, and Dave specifically. (7/7/10) Amicus Green Building Center | Kensington Painters Greg Dennison | (301) 460-4445 Plumbers Aspen Hill Plumbing | Dave Glick | (301) 933-0801 | aspenhillplumbing@gmail.com Drainmaster Kevin | (240) 372-3373 Terry Foley | 10111 Greeley Avenue | Silver Spring, MD 20902 | (301) 681-8068 W.H. Lewis & Co | (301) 545-1170 Roofers Gotcha Covered Roofing | Michael Koczot | (301) 774-7563 | www.gotchacoveredroofing.comhttp://www.gotchacoveredroofing.com J & J Improvements | John Meyer | (301) 593-7984 1 Customer Recommendation(s) Our basement flooded twice during the rains last May/June, and John Meyer of J & J Improvements figured out the problem and corrected it. S&K Roofing | Tom Ciambruschini | (800) 396-7404 Earl Stephenson | 301-253-9246 1 Customer Recommendation(s) This is the guy who replaced our roof a few years ago; he came highly recommended, and we were very pleased.